schoolforadventurersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria Ling
General background goes here! History General notes about history. Pre Academy! Wisteria Ling is from Ling monastry, a monastry on the border near Norn. Her mother applied to Eastridge without telling her. Upon realising this, she was very angry at her mother. At the Academy! blah blah blah Personality General notes about personality Relationships Rakam : 'The two first meet in the Infirmary, where Rakam informs her that he has been assigned to be her bodyguard. He reveals to her that the Ling Monastery was attacked and raided, and Wisteria flippantly dismisses him, saying that she does not need protection. Rakam refuses to leave however, pushing that he is paid to do this and could care less about whether she wants him around or not. Wisteria, after learning that Rakam is (one thirds) responsible for the injuries that she and Rai have been healing on Fell, sends a Blast Rune at him, which he deflects with his sword, making it so that he is pushed back only a few feet, but the Rune never coming close to his body. Professor Aisling bans Wisteria from the Infirmary for a week for using magic, causing the latter to storm out in a huff with Rakam on her heels. Wisteria angrily slams her dorm door in Rakam's face after blaming her punishment on Rakam, who merely sits outside her dorm afterwards. The two slowly get on better terms, though Wisteria is rather bothered by Rakam, who rather chalantly follows her and invades her side of the dorm (sitting on her bed, desk, or backwards straddling the desk chair while she is in the dorm). Rakam even stays outside the Women's bathhouse when Wisteria goes in. Rai, after the rift in his friendship with Wisteria, later comments that seeing Wisteria often came with the experience of seeing Rakam, who is considered to practically be her shadow by Fell, Averi, and Rai. It appears on Rakam's part that he is slightly infatuated with Wisteria, wanting to go to the Winter Ball with her (though he claims that it is to make his bodyguard duty easier) and getting slightly hostile towards Rai, whom he believes Wisteria likes. He enjoys teasing and challenging her, and often calls her "Wisteria Ling" or, less frequently, by her last name. Rakam is pleased and eyes Wisteria when he first sees Wisteria in Averi's red dress for the Winter Ball (notably Wisteria takes delight in Rakam cleaning up as well). Wisteria is often annoyed with him (following her around, challenging and arguing with her and therefore slightly irritating her), but does express surprise and slight delight when Rakam shows his more complex character. She later admits to herself after first casting the Reflection Rune that she had misjudged Rakam. When Wisteria is thought to be kidnapped, Rakam shows the most dismay and concern, stating to Averi (who is truly Wisteria), "I swear, Princess, one day I'm not there and that girl goes and gets herself kidnapped. She's doing it just to spite me." He initially attempts to go searching for Wisteria (Averi) himself, though Averi (Wisteria) insists on going too, as well as Rai, Fell, and Torrent, the latter of which going to help Rakam. Rakam is very pushy and demanding towards the others, barely stopping for rests and constantly barking and pushing the others to keep moving in order to find Wisteria. However, after Wisteria reveals herself to be safe and that the one who was truly kidnapped was Averi, Rakam expresses relief and dismay that Wisteria did not tell him (though Rai notes that Rakam looked like he wanted to "get off his horse and throttle the girl"). He loses his concern and drive, questioning why the royal guard couldn't come after Averi instead. He, nonetheless, continues at the reasoning of Wisteria, saying "Wherever you go, I go". When taunted by Bade about his precious sword, Rakam angrily states that "You will not touch my sword OR Wisteria." Later, he protects Wisteria (as well as Averi and Rai) from Bade's multiple spells, even absorbing Averi's death rune with his sword. The sword burns out of his hand, and, after looking at his sword and Wisteria, jumps in front of Bade's deadly spell, the force of which forces Wisteria, Averi, and Rai back through the Gate. Wisteria, aside from Torrent, shows the most grief, isolating herself even more from her friends and blaming herself. She screams his name as the blast hits him and even attempts to run to him, but is teleported back into Esden instead. Wisteria looks back between the Gate, feeling lost. In the aftermath of the events in Serath, she even claims that Torrent hates her for what happened to Rakam, and he is just in doing so. She strives to grow stronger in combat so no one else would have to protect her.Wisteria is morose from that point on and even over the summer. She is still quiet and withdrawn, and Averi notes that she is even less social than she was to others in the beginning. Averi appears to be treading carefully around Wisteria concerning Rakam and the events that happened prior to the summer. Wisteria flinches whenever Rakam is referenced to or mentioned. Her withdrawn character fades, however, once she and Averi realize that part of Rakam's spirit still lives and has been following Wisteria around, much to her dismay. Despite only seeing a murky image of Rakam (with not enough clarity to even see his face), Wisteria immediately identifies him as Rakam, stating that she would know his body and stance from anywhere. Averi questions her, but Wisteria is adamant. After speaking to Rakam's spirit, Wisteria increases her previous research on the undead rune and how to bring a person back to life, even roping Averi into it as well. At first, Wisteria is shy around Rakam's spirit, losing her composure and forgetting what she had wanted to say to Rakam (which she mentions is plenty of things and implies that it has to do with berating him for jumping in front of her). After Rakam speaks, Wisteria snaps out of it and talks to him, scowling at him when he reveals he's been following Wisteria for weeks. Rakam seems perturbed by the fact that "the girl he had died saving" could not see him and that it had been Averi who was the reason for his spirit still being alive. Wisteria resolves to go with Torrent into Serath to find Rakam's sword, only to anger Rakam for endangering herself. He tells her that he died trying to save her and that she should not go to Serath to undo his hard work. ("Keeping you alive is what I ''died for, Wisteria Ling. Show a little respect for the dead."). His words are bitter and cause all but Torrent to look away. Wisteria softly replies that she thought that it was what Rakam wanted, and, despite his insistence for her to stay at Eastridge, resolves to go anyway much to Rakam's dismay. Rakam is not mentioned in Wisteria's point of view until Averi informs her of Rakam's disappearance. Romance *Out of the main female characters (Averi and Wisteria), Wisteria is arguably the most popular with the boys. Saaril, a boy from their Mage class, appears to be infatuated with her, as is Lyre Cross from Rai and Averi's Thief class, and a number of other boys. Rakam seems to be fond of her as well. *Rakam implies that Wisteria has feelings for Rai, though it appears that she is slightly romantically involved with Lyre (he makes continual advances towards her after Rakam's death, and while Wisteria does not respond positively, she does not really make a negative response. She does not really reflect on it except for when Lyre forces a kiss on her before her in-action assignment, even then it is briefly). *It is very much possible that if and when Rakam is brought back, Wisteria may be romantically involved with him. '''(I approve of this :D) Category:Characters